


To Dean-Love Jensen

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Feels, Gen, Sentimental
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Jensen writes a letter to his alter-ego Dean Winchester, thanking him for all the years they've shared together.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 21





	To Dean-Love Jensen

Hey Dean,

It’s me, Jensen.

It won’t be long now until we say good-bye. We should already have parted ways but real-world problems have given us an extended few months to spend together.  
I know that if you received a letter like this, you’d probably crumple it up and throw it in the trash, just like the time you threw Sam’s amulet away. Chick-flick moments aren’t your thing, though to be honest, you’ve instigated quite a few yourself! I should know!

There have been some sad times for you, dude, and for me who had to portray your feelings on screen. I tried to do my best, Dean. Show the world how much you loved your baby brother, what you were willing to do for him, and most of the time, I guess I managed well enough.

I injected a lot of me into you, Dean, just as you gave me moments that made me think, pushed me to be better, more understanding, less afraid of life and death. You instilled courage into me...an actor among the many who got lucky and managed to get a sweet gig as you...Dean Winchester, hunter extraordinaire. 

It’s been fifteen years dude. Fifteen years that I've shared my life with you, hours and days during which I left Jensen back in the trailer and got caught up in the woes of the Winchester family, got to drive the Impala, wilted under the full brunt of Sam’s bitch faces and even took the occasional punch to the jaw when things slipped up during fight takes. 

Sure it was only acting, but I felt you, Dean, as a living person, as that big brother, as that hunter, as that complicated man, honed to what he was by the life he'd been forced into.

Most of the important moments of my life happened during these years, Dean. I married, had kids, something you never had, though if you were real, I know you’d tell me you have a family, that Sam is father, mother, wife, and child all rolled into one. 

And I’d agree with you, Dean. You and Sam. You’re special and I’m humbled to have had the pleasure of bringing you to life on the small screen and hopefully giving many fans hours of entertainment.

Goodbyes are heart-wrenching so I’m not going to actually say the words.   
Then, to quote the show, nothing ever really ends, does it?   
Enjoy your rest, Dean. Maybe one day, in the future you and I will come together, with Sammy and the Impala for one last time, both of us older and wearier but still on the ball.

So it’s only adios, Dean Winchester until we meet again and if the worse comes to the worst it was an honor playing you,  
With all my love and respect,  
Jensen Ackles


End file.
